In U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,834 to Harry I. Zimmerman, a number of mechanical orientations of flanged conduit was disclosed which were advantageous in wiring and re-wiring applications. The structures disclosed enabled a wide variety of structures to be used which would be embraced and supported by gaps between base board and floor, and between carpeting and base boards or vertical walls.
In each of the configurations, the main theme was engagement by the use of a length of material. The length of material was frictionally engaged within a space between base board and floor or between carpet and a baseboard or vertical wall. The cross sectional profile of the engagement member represented either a linear extension to be pushed into an existing gap, or a modified linear member such as having an undulating extent or ribs in order to enable the linear member to be somewhat compressed. Compression occurred in the linear material directly through its plastic construction, in the undulating member by a straightening of the extent of the undulations while the member was under compression, or in the barbed member by bending displacement of the barbs.
In some of the orientations the amount of work necessary to obtain a secure engagement was dependent upon the type of gap which was present. In other cases, where the gap being engaged was uneven, either by uneven workmanship at the wall or base board or by an uneven floor, the conduit would be held securely in some places and not held securely in others.
A useful improvement to the conduit would be structure enabling the conduit to find an even level of engagement with the structures available. This would provide a more consistent support for the conduit despite inconsistencies in the support structures, present such as wall, baseboard, floor and carpet. The structure would not only provide a consistency in engagement and support, but would also provide consistency to the installer by providing feedback as to whether the installation motions were sufficient to result in an even installation.
In some instances, especially where the conduit and holding portion are integrally formed, the removal of the structure can damage it. Where the anchoring structure continues to be held by the wall, stripping or base board, the wire and insulation can be damaged. What is needed is a conduit in which the anchoring structure can be detached where it is held too tightly by, or has become integrated into the holding structure.
The needed structure should be held in place by using natural structures on the base board and which provide a "snap" or "click" to the installer during the installation. The degree to which the conduit is held in place should not be unduly severe and should not prevent the conduit from being easily removed. The needed conduit should promote safety, including the safety of having the wires together, as well as the safety from making certain that the conduit is held securely in place.